Chat Room
by Ayakakoichi
Summary: Homin (Yunho x Changmin),genderbender (girl!Changmin). comedy romance. Hubungan apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sebuah situs sex chat? homin shipper,come in :3


Chat room (one shot)

Rating: NC-17.. just to be safe  
Pairing: Yunho x girl!Changmin  
Genre: gender bender, comedy, romance, hetero pairing, mild smut  
Disclaimer: Yunho, Changmin, Boa, iPad mini, Skype do not belong to us.

have fun reading ^^

Tidak seperti cewek lainnya, Chami tidak perlu berjinjit atau melompat untuk membaca hasil ujian yang dipasang di dinding. Ia cewek tertinggi di SMA T, lebih tinggi dari beberapa cowok di sana. Tapi tetap saja ia berdebar saat mencari namanya…

"Yes! YesyesYES!" ia mengepalkan tangannya kesenangan.

"CHAMI NOMER SATUU!" teman-temannya mengerubungi, memberi pelukan dan ucapan selamat pada lulusan terbaik SMA T.

_iPad mini!_ Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Chami saat teman-temannya sibuk ber-ooh dan aaah melihat nilainya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Chami langsung menceritakan kabar itu kepada kakak sepupunya, Boa, yang langsung melempar remote TV demi memeluk gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan keduanya melompat berputar-putar di sekeliling ruangan sampai kehabisan napas.

"Yaay Chami! Kerja kerasmu terbayar ya!" kata Boa, "dengan ini, paman dan bibi akan membelikanmu iPad mini dong?"

"Yess, mereka sudah janji," badan Chami bergetar saking excitednya. "Tadi mereka sudah kuberi tahu dan katanya aku tinggal tunggu saja," Chami mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka bear berwarna ungu.

"Argh! Aku ikut excited!" Boa memeluk Chami sekali lagi.

***

Tengah malam lewat, Chami duduk tegak menghadapi iPad-nya. Boa malam ini menginap di rumah temannya untuk belajar atau apalah, dan ia tidak bisa tidur, dihantui rasa ingin tahu. Buka… atau tidak? Di sekolah yang terang, bersama Kyungha sahabatnya, membuka situs sex chat nampaknya konyol. Namun sendirian di apartemen yang remang-remang, rasanya itu bukan ide yang terlalu buruk… asal dia tidak menyebutkan nama asli dan alamat, harusnya tidak apa dong…

Sambil menggigit bibir, Chami masuk ke salah satu portal yang kelihatannya lebih aman dibanding yang lain.

Username… apa ya enaknya? Shim Chami... Sin… Charming? Ocha? Hmm. Berhubungan dengan minuman kayaknya oke. Apa ya, yang bikin minumannya berkesan nakal? Sexy atau Cute terlalu murah.

"Poison?" gumam Chami. _PoisonousOcha_? Urgh, kenapa kayak nama ular berbisa? Matanya menatap sederet buku Harry Potter di rak. _Harry Potter… ramuan yang bikin berubah wujud… Polyjuice..._

"Kenapa mikir susah-susah sih, kan cuma buat iseng," Chami memarahi dirinya sendiri dan mengetik PoisonJuice.

Dari beberapa orang yang mengajaknya ngobrol, Chami menyudahinya dengan kasar. Ngapain dia berusaha membaca huruf bEsaR kEcHi'iL C4amPo3r adO3gh dimana dia butuh waktu 30 detik untuk menginterpretasi satu kalimat saja?

Sori ya. Bikin sakit mata aja.

Setelah semalaman berkenalan, yang paling menarik terus terang hanya ada satu. Usernamenya u-know, tata bahasanya rapi, enak dibaca, dan dia tidak frontal, tapi juga tidak sok malu-malu.

u-know: Hai J  
u-know: nice name, PoisonJuice J  
u-know: aku jadi penasaran dengan jus-mu ;-)  
PoisonJuice: Hai juga :*  
PoisonJuice: a/s/l?  
u-know: 28/m/Seoul ;-)  
u-know: hbu?  
PoisonJuice: 25/f/in your pocket ;-)  
u-know: oh, nice3  
u-know: which pocket?  
u-know: depan/belakang?  
PoisonJuice: kantong depanmu masih ada space untukku?  
PoisonJuice: kalau masih, aku mau disitu saja  
u-know: hmm agak sempit sih  
u-know: kamu lagi ngapain di kantong depanku?  
PoisonJuice: aku haus  
PoisonJuice: jadi aku lagi memompa :D  
PoisonJuice: boleh kan aku minta vanillamu?  
u-know: kamu suka vanilla?  
PoisonJuice: YES  
u-know: kalo gitu, silakan saja ;-)  
u-know: I have plenty of vanilla inside  
u-know: I can give you as many as you want  
PoisonJuice: ohh. Yes  
PoisonJuice: aku butuh banyak  
u-know: you're so hot, baby  
u-know: buka kakimu lebar2 supaya aku bisa lihat  
PoisonJuice: hati-hati  
PoisonJuice: it's poisonous  
u-know: seperti namamu?  
PoisonJuice: yes  
PoisonJuice: sekali coba, kamu bakal ketagihan  
PoisonJuice: jangan salahkan aku kalo kamu cuma mau aku terus  
u-know: why is it so wet?  
u-know: kubantu keringkan ya  
u-know: dengan lidahku  
u-know: **licks**  
u-know: u taste so damn good  
u-know: aku mau lebih banyak lagi

Chami mematung di depan iPadnya. Sejak kapan matahari sudah naik setinggi ini? Memang dia tidak perlu sekolah karena hari ini Minggu, tapi perutnya keroncongan! Padahal obrolannya dengan u-know masih belum selesai…

PoisonJuice: gtg, darling L  
u-know: mau kemana?  
PoisonJuice: aku butuh makanan lain selain vanillamu  
u-know: lol  
u-know: lunch bareng yuk?

Chami memejamkan matanya. Celananya basah. Astaga, dia kepingin banget ketemu cowok ini!

PoisonJuice: dimana?  
u-know: hmm  
u-know: bistro M di dermaga G  
u-know: kutraktir  
PoisonJuice: hmmm  
PoisonJuice: pikir dulu yah  
u-know: janji, aku nggak akan ngapa-ngapain  
u-know: cuma makan & ngobrol as friends  
u-know: lagian bistro itu ramai  
u-know: kamu tinggal teriak, dan aku tamat digebukin  
u-know: pls?  
u-know: /puppy eyes/

Sambil mengeluh, Chami membenamkan wajahnya di siku. Dia tahu sekali seafood di situ enak! Dan harganya lumayan mahal, dan benar kata u-know—tempat itu selalu full house, apalagi di hari Minggu seperti sekarang. Jangankan teriak 'Tolong! Penjahat kelamin!'—cukup teriak 'Kyaa!' saja, orang-orang bakal langsung mengerubungi dia.  
Keterlaluan cowok ini, 100% menggoda perutnya!

PoisonJuice: oke  
PoisonJuice: aku juga bilang ke kakakku bahwa aku pergi ke sana denganmu  
u-know: silakan, sayang ;)  
u-know: ok, meet you there in 15 minutes?  
PoisonJuice: 15 menit?  
PoisonJuice: kamu kira aku Wonder Woman, bisa terbang?  
u-know: aku mau lihat kamu dalam kostum Wonder Woman :D  
u-know: sexy  
PoisonJuice: rawr3  
PoisonJuice: aku disana sejam lagi  
u-know: YESS  
u-know: aku tunggu  
u-know: aku reserve table yah  
u-know: tanya maître d' nya, meja atas nama u-know (yunow)  
PoisonJuice: ok J  
PoisonJuice: ttyl

Chami menarik napas panjang. Kalah sama makanan, seperti biasa. Yah, pikirnya menghibur diri. Kalau gelagatnya jelek, aku selalu bisa kabur dan nggak usah ketemu dengannya. Chami mengirim SMS kepada Boa, memberitahu kemana ia akan pergi, namun tidak memberi tahu dengan siapa.

-

Dengan kemeja putih sleeveless yang pas badan dan acid blue skinny jeans, penampilan Chami seharusnya tidak terlalu mencolok. Seharusnya. Tapi entah bagaimana, orang-orang tetap menengok dua kali ke arahnya, beberapa salah mengiranya sebagai model A yang sedang naik daun, atau artis B yang sedang hiatus.

Chami mendatangi maître d' yang berdiri menjaga pintu, "Saya punya janji dengan u-know," ia tersenyum. Rasanya bodoh menyebut u-know, dan dia berharap dia tidak dipermalukan.

Maître d' itu tersenyum ramah (mungkin ia juga mengira Chami selebritis) dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Chami ke meja Mr Yunho.

"Bisa tolong tunjukkan dulu, yang mana…?" Chami menggamit siku si maître d', menahannya sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

Maître d' mengangguk dan menunjuk salah satu meja di area outdoor, dimana seorang lelaki berkacamata aviator sedang menatapnya balik. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman sensual, dan Chami bersyukur karena u-know (semoga itu benar dia) ganteng.

_Semoga waktu lepas kacamata juga tetap ganteng_, doa Chami dalam hati. Bodinya! Ya Tuhan, ini sih perwujudan fisik dosa! Orang yang punya bodi kayak begini mestinya dikurung, disegel, ditutupin… supaya nggak ada yang tergoda! Dan bicara soal tergoda, Chami tanpa sadar menelan ludah. Dia teringat lagi sex chat mereka semalam, dan… boleh kan perempuan seumurnya berharap?

"Poison…?" cowok itu bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

"u-know?"

"Jung Yunho. Senang sekali bisa ketemu denganmu," ia membuka kacamata hitamnya sambil menjabat erat tangan Chami.

Tetap ganteng! Dan tinggi! _Lebih tinggi dariku! _Chami bersorak dalam hati. Ada bekas luka di wajahnya, dan entah kenapa, Chami makin turned on melihatnya, membuat Yunho kelihatan makin masculine.

"Chami," ia menundukkan kepala sedikit, lalu menatap Yunho dari balik bulu matanya.

Yunho merasa seakan perutnya dihantam bulldozer sampai dia tidak bisa bernapas. Manis banget! _Kumohon_, pintanya dalam hati, _semoga selain seksi dan super cantik, dia juga sepintar dan semenarik yang kuduga_.

"Sudah pernah makan di sini?" Yunho memajukan tubuhnya sehingga sikunya bersandar pada meja.

"Sudah," Chami memiringkan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya. "Lobsternya enak."

Yunho menatap Chami kagum sampai lupa menutup mulutnya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kamu makan?"

"Selain kamu? Hmm," Chami mengangkat menu hingga menutupi wajahnya. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang ingin kumakan. Jadi, makanan sekarang terserah u-know saja."

Yunho mengepalkan tangan dan nyengir lebar.

"Hati-hati, bisa robek pipimu kalau nyengir selebar itu terus," Chami bersandar dan menyilangkan kakinya, senyum menggoda bermain di bibirnya.

Yunho mengusap bibirnya sekilas, lalu mengangkat tangannya. Pelayan datang, dan ia memesan 2 spaghetti aglio olio, lobster panggang keju, dan champagne.

"Kamu mau desert disini, atau…?" Yunho bertanya penuh makna setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi," Chami berdiri.

Yunho membayar makanan dan menuntun Chami keluar bistro dan menuju lobby hotel. Dalam hatinya mulai muncul keraguan: _ini tidak benar_. Aneh, padahal ia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini: ketemu seorang cewek yang bersedia, bayari makan di tempat mewah, masuk kamar hotel, dan selesai urusan. Tapi dengan Chami, insting ingin melindunginya terasa lebih kuat.

...

Chami menghilangkan jarak diantara tubuh mereka lalu memagut bibirnya, membuat Yunho hampir jatuh lemas karena tubuh Chami sangat lembut dan wanginya memabukkan. Yunho meraup segenggam rambut Chami dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, lidahnya lembut membelai bibir Chami, menggoda, sampai Chami mengerang dan membuka mulutnya. Bagai serigala kelaparan, Yunho memasuki mulut Chami, mengeksplorasi setiap lekuk dan celah manis disana. Dengan sengaja, Chami mendorong Yunho menjauh, dan ia tertawa puas melihat Yunho kelabakan mengejar bibirnya.

Kehabisan napas, Chami bersandar di dada Yunho. Perlahan ia menjalankan bibirnya di atas kemeja pria itu, sementara tangannya sudah bergerilya menyentuh kejantanan Yunho. Napas Yunho tercekat dan ia mengerang kepanasan. Dengan cepat ia melakukan serangan balik, menghujani leher Chami dengan kecupan kecil dan jilatan, dan untuk sementara, Chami hanya bisa mencengkeram lengannya yang berotot, lupa segalanya.

"Yun.. ho… aah!" tiba-tiba Yunho menggigit keras bibir bawahnya.

"Sori sori," Yunho mengulum bekas gigitannya, dan kembali Chami mengerang penuh kenikmatan. "Aku gemes banget sama kamu…"

"Mau masuk?" Chami melingkarkan satu kakinya di pinggang Yunho.

"Nggak sekarang," gumam Yunho, untuk sesaat melepaskan mulutnya dari leher Chami yang lembut bagai krim.

Chami terdiam.

Yunho mendorong Chami menjauh, mendudukkannya di atas tempat tidur, sementara ia sendiri tetap berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa have sex denganmu sekarang," katanya dengan suara sungguh-sungguh menyesal. _Penisnya juga nampak menyesal di balik celana yang mulai terasa sesak_. "Kalau aku have sex denganmu, maka kesannya… aku membelinya dengan sekali makan siang. Aku yakin, kamu jauh, JAUH lebih berharga daripada sekali makan siang," Yunho menatapnya dengan serius. "Aku ingin ketemu lagi denganmu, tapi bukan di chat room itu. Boleh kuminta nomor teleponmu?"

Chami mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan merasa suatu kehangatan menyebar di dalam tubuhnya, menggelitik hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan nomor handphonenya.

Mata Yunho berkilau senang, "Thanks."

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, Chami yang menolak diantar pulang oleh Yunho menempelkan dahinya ke permukaan jendela bus yang dingin. Tubuhnya sendiri masih terasa panas kalau mengingat Yunho…

Handphone Chami bergetar. Telepon dari Boa. "Halo," malas-malasan Chami menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja. Boa eonni sudah di rumah? Ya, aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Tidak, aku pulang sendiri, naik bus. Oke, see you."

.

Yunho pulang ke apartemennya yang kosong, lalu membenamkan kepalanya dalam tumpukan bantal untuk meredam suara teriakan.

"Bodoooohh! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?! AISH!"

Kenapa ia menolak cewek seperti Chami? Ia beruntung, cewek yang baru dikenalnya lewat sexchat semalam suntuk ternyata sangat cantik, seksi, pintar, menarik, dan menggoda iman!

Lalu kenapa ia menolak…? Jawabannya jelas: Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kaki jenjang dibalut jins dan tubuh seksi, leher menggoda, mulut yang manis, dan tentu saja kepribadian yang luar biasa. Pintar, seksi, menggoda iman… oh, dia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelumnya. Otaknya serasa beku kalau mengingat Chami.

Telepon berdering, dan dijawab answering machine. Bip, "Yunho? Ini mom… nyalakan skype dong, ada yang mau kami bicarakan denganmu."

Berteriak dalam bantal sekali lagi, lalu bangkit berdiri dan menyalakan komputer. Skype-nya langsung online, dan ia menelepon orang tuanya lewat video call.

"Hai mom. Ada apa?" sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajahnya ketika wajah ibunya muncul di layar komputer.

"Oke. Langsung saja ya, ini calon tunanganmu… sebentar. Dad, gimana caranya kirim…?"

Ayahnya meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu mendatangi komputer. "Hei Yun. Kukirim filenya ya."

"TUNGGU!"

"Hah?" kedua orang tuanya kaget.

"Tunggu dulu… aku baru saja punya pacar dan kalian menyuruhku bertunangan tanpa melihat cewekku dulu?" ia bangkit berdiri, gusar.

Orang tuanya bertukar pandang. "Kapan jadian? Kau baru beri tahu sekarang… kemarin katanya kau belum punya siapa-siapa…?"

"Ini yang dinamakan jodoh!" Yunho kembali ke tempat duduknya, mendekatkan wajah ke layar dengan penuh determinasi.

"Nak, kuakui kau ganteng," kata ibunya kalem, "tapi coba menjauh sedikit dari komputer? Yang kelihatan cuma hidungmu."

Yunho menjauh sedikit, "Tolong lihat dia dulu!"

"Boleh. Kirim fotonya sini," ayahnya berkata.

Buru-buru Yunho mengambil handphonenya dan mulai men-scroll foto-foto Chami yang tadi diambilnya, baik secara diam-diam maupun terang-terangan. Foto dari arah atas yang menangkap belahan dada Chami dilewatinya dengan susah payah, begitu juga dengan foto Chami tampak belakang… bagian bawah. "Sebentar ya dad," gumamnya, "ada kok yang normal."

"Foto telanjangnya juga gak apa kok. Auw," ayahnya kena jitak.

Akhirnya Yunho menemukan satu foto yang tidak berbahaya, mengirimkannya ke orang tuanya di Kanada, dan berharap semoga orang tuanya bisa terima.

Keduanya terdiam, lalu video callnya mati. Yunho bengong. Setidak setuju itukah orang tuanya? Sampai mematikan hubungan tiba-tiba.

Tak lama kemudian, skype nya berbunyi lagi: video call dari orang tuanya.

"Kenapa mati tadi?"

"Kami baru berunding," kata ayahnya. "Sebenarnya kami ada rencana pulang, awal bulan depan. Sampai saat itu, bisakah kamu yakinkan pacarmu untuk say yes?"

_Jadi pacar saja belum_, Yunho menjilat bibirnya, _sudah disuruh melamar? Yang benar saja_. "Aku akan berusaha."

"OK, good," ibunya bertepuk tangan dan tertawa senang. "Anakku si perawan tua akan nikah!"

"Kata siapa dia perawan?" ayahnya mengedipkan mata, lalu kembali menekuni buku.

***

Handphone Chami bergetar. SMS dari unknown number.

Sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat?  
Aku kepikiran, harusnya tadi kuantar pulang dengan paksa L  
u-know Yunho

Jari Chami bergeming di atas touch screennya, tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Dia memang berharap Yunho akan menghubunginya, tapi tidak secepat ini.

Yes, sudah sampai. Thx karena sudah bertanya J  
Thx buat hari ini dan kemarin malam, it's fun to know you.  
Chami

Yunho gatal ingin memanggil gadis itu—ya, ia yakin Chami masih gadis—angel atau dewi atau ratu… tapi masih terlalu cepat.

The pleasure's all mine J  
Good night, talk to you again tomorrow

Selama seminggu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Yunho gencar mengirim sms kepada Chami. Paling tidak sehari sekali, berisi pertanyaan trivial seperti _sudah makan belum?_ Namun tidak pernah menjurus ke sex.

Chami mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung; ini terasa seperti PDKT sungguhan, bukannya chat yang dilakukan sex partner—mereka sex partner kan? Bertemu di chat room khusus dewasa, berlanjut makan dan berakhir di hotel... meski tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan kini, Yunho baru saja mengajaknya kencan. Katanya keluarganya punya pondok berburu, maukah Chami pergi kesana?

Oh, akhirnya! Chami mengeluarkan suara tinggi dan melambaikan tangannya. Akhirnya dia bisa lihat tubuh maskulin itu tanpa diganggu pakaian! Seperti apa kejantanannya kalau tidak dikekang celana?

Kyaa!

***

Wajah tampan itu berkerut, namun bukannya mengurani ketampanan, malah jadi tambah menarik. Ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja, baik tua maupun muda, dengan sengaja ikut berlama-lama berdiri di sebelahnya.

Yunho sedang bimbang. Kira-kira Chami lebih suka apel, atau jeruk? Ia sendiri bakal pilih strawberry. Apa sebaiknya strawberry saja? Toh baik bagi kulit dan kaya vitamin C, sehingga kulit mulus Chami bakal terpelihara…

Dengan cepat, tangannya mengembalikan apel dan jeruk yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, lalu langsung menyambar sekotak strawberry, sekotak es krim vanilla (dia suka vanilla kan? Meski mungkin bukan vanilla ini yang dimaksud), dan sebotol whipped cream.

***

Chami membuka jendela mobil dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Yunho meraih tangannya dengan lembut, "tahan sedikit lagi ya cantik, sudah dekat kok."

Chami kesal.

Sejak ia bertemu Yunho hingga saat ini, Yunho paling jauh hanya menyentuh tangan, pipi, dan pahanya—itupun hanya sekilas. Padahal hotpantsnya sangat pendek sampai hampir tidak terlihat dibalik coat yang dipakainya, dan sepanjang jalan dari apartemen sampai ke depan mall tempat ia janji ketemuan dengan Yunho, sudah 2 cowok yang mencolek pantatnya—berakhir dengan lolongan sakit akibat kena injak hak equestrian boots yang dipakai Chami. Beberapa cowok menatapnya tanpa malu-malu, bersiul, dan at least ada 3 yang ditampar ceweknya.

Terpaksa chami pura2 mabuk darat, dan berhasil. Tangan Yunho menggerayangi tubuhnya, namun itupun hanya sesaat, hanya untuk meraba apakah dia demam.

"Oke, sampai," yunho mematikan mesin mobil "tunggu dulu ya, aku buka pintu dulu," ia berlari menembus hujan, dan chami membulatkan tekadnya. Ia juga berlari keluar mobil.

"Chami!" Seru yunho, setengah frustasi, "kenapa tidak tunggu sebentar?"  
Chami menekap mulutnya sambil menggeleng.

"Masuk, sayang," yunho membukakan pintu dan lampu baginya. Chami menjatuhkan diri di karpet tebal di tengah ruangan. Gelagapan yunho mengunci mobil dan menutup pintu pondok. "Mau muntah?" Tanyanya sambil melepas jaketnya yang basah, "Kamar mandinya di sana..."  
Chami mengangkat kedua tangan ke arah Yunho, minta digendong. Otomatis Yunho meraup tubuh Chami, satu tangan di punggung dan tangan lainnya di balik lutut. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika Chami ternyata malah meraih kepalanya dan melahap bibirnya.

Chami mendorong Yunho, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, entah karena kedinginan atau karena antisipasi. Chami melepas boots dan coat yang dipakainya tanpa melihat, matanya terpaku pada Yunho dan ia menjilat bibir dengan menggoda.

Yunho mendesah pelan ketika coat Chami terlepas, memperlihatkan lingerie berenda warna merah tua, sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya, semi transparan sehingga ia bisa melihat segalanya.

Sebelum akal sehatnya hilang, ia melepas kemeja, dan membungkus tubuh Chami dengan kemeja itu sambil memeluknya.

"Chami," bisiknya di telinga gadis itu. "Kamu mau have sex denganku?"

Chami mengulum leher Yunho sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku."

Chami yang sedang mengulum leher Yunho, berhenti bergerak.

"Baru sebentar aku mengenalmu—itupun dengan cara yang tidak baik—tapi aku yakin, kamu adalah gadis paling bernilai di dunia ini. Bagiku, sex denganmu harganya bukan sekedar sekali makan atau beberapa kali kencan. Sex denganmu berharga seumur hidupku."

Chami melongo, _aku pasti salah dengar_, tanpa sadar ia terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, bukan hanya karena kamu seksi dan cantik dan menggiurkan, tapi karena aku sangat nyaman bersamamu. Aku tahu kamu masih sangat muda, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu."

_Hujan di luar bikin aku salah dengar. Atau aku demam, dan ini halusinasi._

Yunho berlutut dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang, tangannya mengulurkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam kepada Chami yang mematung, hanya dibungkus asal dengan kemeja Yunho. Sama sekali bukan pemandangan elegan yang dibayangkan Yunho, bukan juga kalimat yang sudah direncanakannya, tapi Chami membuatnya merasa yakin, merasa pilihannya benar.

Lain halnya dengan Chami. Ia baru saja lulus SMA dengan predikat terbaik, hendak memasuki masa kuliah yang semestinya penuh dengan kebebasan masa muda, tapi pengalaman pertamanya di dunia justru berakhir dengan… lamaran. Lelucon apa yang sedang menimpanya?

"Aku…" Chami membuka mulut, "boleh aku berpikir dulu? Ini sangat mendadak…"

Yunho mengangguk dengan penuh pengertian, rasa lega terpampang di wajahnya. Setidaknya Chami tidak langsung menolak. Memikirkan berarti ia punya kesempatan 50-50 kan? "Makasih," katanya sambil memeluk Chami. "Makasih karena mau mempertimbangkan aku."

.

.

.

Mereka tidak menginap, karena memang sejak awal Yunho tidak pernah berencana menginap. Ia hanya ingin melamar Chami di tempat terindah yang bisa ia bayangkan. Malam itu juga mereka pulang, kali ini Chami akhirnya mengijinkan Yunho untuk mengantarnya sampai ke depan apartemen. Yunho juga sempat menunjukkan rumah keluarganya, bahkan menawarkan Chami untuk masuk, namun Chami menolak.

"Aku mau dikenalkan ke orang tuamu?" tanyanya. Horor.

"Tidak, hanya melihat saja. Orang tuaku di Kanada."

"Oh ya?" mata Chami membesar, "orang tuaku juga di Amerika… di Maryland."

"Berarti sekarang, kamu tinggal sendiri?" terdengar nada posesif dalam suara Yunho. Ia tidak rela membayangkan Chami-nya tinggal sendiri, bisa didatangi siapa saja. Bahaya, apalagi Chami cantik begini, pasti banyak yang mengincar!

"Nggak kok. Sama kakak sepupu… orang tua kami sama-sama di Maryland."

Yunho menarik napas lega.

"Di depan," Chami menunjuk gedung apartemennya.

"Kakak sepupumu ada di rumah?" Yunho menghentikan mobil. "Aku mau beri salam."

Chami mengecek handphonenya, "Dia tidak ada di rumah. Malam ini dia menginap di rumah cowoknya."

"Oke," Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Chami. "Sampaikan salamku padanya ya. Bilang, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Chami sehingga Chami tidak kesepian, dan mendukung Chami sehingga Chami bisa jadi lulusan terbaik di SMA-nya," ia mengecup pipi Chami dengan dalam.

Wajah Chami memanas, ia hanya bisa mengangguk. "Mm… sampai ketemu?" Chami membungkukkan badan ketika ia keluar dari mobil.

"Sampai ketemu," Yunho menurunkan kaca.

Chami membungkuk sekali lagi lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan gedung apartemen. Dengan ragu, ia menengok… dan Yunho berdiri di luar mobil, "Masuk!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Chami tersenyum dan melambai balik, lalu masuk ke gedung apartemennya dengan langkah ringan.

***

Kejutan paling besar adalah ketika ia membuka pintu apartemen, ruangan yang biasanya lengang kini penuh.

"Lho. Mom, dad, kapan datang?" sapa Yunho.

"Baru saja," jawab ayahnya.

"Kenapa nggak bilang-bilang? Harusnya kan bisa kujemput…"

"Besok, kita akan ketemu dengan calon tunanganmu," kata ibunya serius.

Yunho mematung. "Mom! Katanya aku diberi waktu sebulan? Ini baru seminggu…!"

"Aah, sudahlah. Kami sudah datang, orang tua anak itu juga sudah reservasi restoran. Apa salahnya besok kamu liat dulu?" kata ibunya, habis sabar.

"Lihat dari segi ini saja, nak," kata ayahnya, berusaha menengahi. "Setidaknya bantu jaga muka orang tuamu, hm? Besok datang dan lihat anaknya, lalu kita akan bicara baik-baik dengan keluarganya bahwa kamu tidak tertarik. Be a gentleman, mari kita putuskan dengan jantan. Gimana?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. "Jadi besok kita akan pergi menemui keluarga mereka, hanya untuk memutuskan pertunangan?"

Ayahnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Jika itu maumu."

"Oke," kata Yunho, masih tidak percaya. "Aku…" tangannya menunjuk pintu kamar, "yah, sampai ketemu besok."

***

Wajah Yunho gelap saat ia masuk ke restoran. Waitress disana sampai bisik-bisik, 'Ganteng tapi auranya pembunuh! Kamu saja deh yang pegang meja mereka!'

Jadilah waitress paling junior di sana yang memegang meja itu. Dia datang dalam kondisi sangat tegang, karena sudah ditakut-takuti oleh seniornya. Bayangkan betapa kagetnya ketika ia sampai di meja dan disambut dengan tawa.

"Tolong bawakan champagne ya," kata seorang lelaki yang baru selesai tertawa terbahak, "lekaslah, kami mau toast!"

Ternyata, wajah Yunho tidak perlu ditekuk-tekuk. Percuma juga ia memakai kemeja kuning jelek kusut tak berselera. Karena di meja, yang menyambutnya adalah wajah cemberut Chami. Gadis itu melongo menatap Yunho, kedua orang tuanya, dan orang tua Yunho.

"Chami?"

"Yunho?" matanya membesar, "pa, ma, apa maksu…?"

"SURPRISEE!" kedua pasang orang tua itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah anak mereka. Mr Jung merangkul Mr Shim dan melakukan high five. Mrs Jung dan Mrs Shim sibuk memeluk satu sama lain sekaligus memotret wajah syok Yunho dan Chami.

"Oh! Muka kalian sekarang precious banget!" kata Mrs Shim.

"Tunggu… Dad! Kalian sudah tahu…?" Yunho menaikkan suaranya demi mengalahkan suara tawa orang tuanya.

"Sejak kamu kasih lihat foto Chami!" jawab ayahnya. Sementara itu, Mr Shim memesan champagne pada waitress yang datang dengan wajah tegang.

"Jadi yang dijodohkan denganku…" Yunho berhenti berbicara, lalu menatap Chami dengan berseri-seri.

"Ah iya. Soal itu," Mr Jung berdeham. "Semalam kamu bilang mau membatalkan?"

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu bahwa calonnya Chami!" Yunho tidak mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Chami, kini semerah strawberry. Yunho menjatuhkan diri, sehingga ia berlutut di hadapan Chami. "Maaf, kemarin aku keburu marah ketika dengar aku mau dijodohkan… jadi hari ini aku datang dengan niat membatalkan. Tapi!" buru-buru ia meraih tangan Chami. "Tapi karena kamu, Shim Chami, perempuan paling cantik, paling pintar, paling sempurna di dunia ini… sekali lagi aku bertanya: maukah kau menikah denganku?"

=======================================================================

Shim Chami menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menjilat bibir dengan gugup. Ayahnya tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan kanannya, "Kamu tetap putriku, selamanya."

"Papa, jangan nangis dulu disini…!" dengan tangannya yang berbalut sarung sutra putih, ia mengusap air mata dari pipi ayahnya. "Kita sudah mau masuk… nah, ini lagunya," ia menggamit siku ayahnya, lalu berbisik, "Selamanya papa cowok nomor satu buat Chami!" dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gedung.

Di ujung ruangan, di sebelah wedding cake, berdirilah Yunho—tinggi, tegap, gagah, sekaligus tegang. Namun wajahnya berubah ketika ia melihat Chami, sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya, dan ekspresinya langsung melembut. Di matanya hanya ada Chami, dan tiba-tiba ia sadar bahwa mulai sekarang… Chami miliknya.

"Hei ganteng," sapa Chami sambil tersenyum.

"Hei _Angel_," tangannya yang memegang tangan Chami bergetar hebat.

"Janji ya, mulai sekarang sampai selamanya… _stay away_ dari chat room macam itu. Aku nggak mau kamu tiba-tiba digaet cewek lain," ancam Chami dengan penuh senyum. Yunho merinding melihat kombinasi cantik+elegan+mematikan yang menguar dari Chami.

"Janji, sayang. Asal kamu juga janji akan selalu menyibukkan aku di dunia nyata…?" ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Chami. "Kali ini, bukan cuma lewat chatting. Sibukkan aku dengan tubuhmu, ya."

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Chami ke atas tempat tidur. "Sampai mana kita kemarin?" napasnya menghangatkan bahu Chami yang telanjang. Mereka berada di pondok berburu milik keluarga Jung, tempat dimana Yunho melamar Chami untuk pertama kalinya

"Mmh. Kali ini, jangan kabur lagi," Chami memejamkan matanya dan meraih kepala Yunho mendekat.

"Nggak akan," Yunho menjilat bibirnya. "Aku sudah nggak mau baik-baik lagi seperti kemarin."

Chami terkekeh geli ketika lidah Yunho meninggalkan jejak basah di lehernya, "Memangnya benar-benar tidak apa? Kita malah kabur dari resepsi, meninggalkan para tamu di sana…"

Yunho menelanjangi Chami dengan cepat dan melempar entah kemana sisa baju yang masih menempel di tubuh mulus istrinya. "Siapa peduli?"

_Benar_, pikir Chami. _Siapa peduli?_ Karena saat itu juga, tangan Yunho bergerilya membelai tubuhnya, dan semua pikiran waras merembes keluar dari kepalanya.

END

**author note : hai,balik lagi dengan fanfic homin. umm,sebenernya ini prompt saya tapi temen yang nulis. bisa dibilang,collab tapi ga collab xD. sekuel udah disiapin,saya sendiri yang kerja. dalam masa pengerjaan. rencana mau bikin yang Yaoi dengan plot sama tapi beda situasi. mungkin agak lama krn sibuk tugas dan persiapan japanese profiency test.**

**thanks**


End file.
